Kakarot: The Saiyan from Earth
by CristianoMarquez
Summary: What if Goku (or Kakarot) never hit his head as a baby? How different would things have unfolded? Would he have carried out his mission to destroy the Earth? Are you ready to meet a true Saiyan Goku? Starts during Dragonball, will continue into Z and maybe even beyond? Help me out and read this fic and let me know what you think about it in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Kakarot: The Saiyan from Earth**

 **Plot: What if Goku (or Kakarot) never hit his head as a baby? How different would things have unfolded? Are you ready to meet a more ruthless, meaner Goku? Then read this fic and let me know what you think about it in the reviews.**

 **Chapter 1: Mysterious stranger at the world tournament**

Master Roshi eyed his student Krillin as he made his way up to the ring. The short, bald, monk seemed to be quite nervous, although the old turtle master knew that there was no need for him to be. This was only the first round and judging by the progress the young monk had shown in training, Roshi was confident that he would get through with ease.

Krillin was only thirteen years old but already one of the world's strongest martial artists. Roshi hoped sincerely that this fight would bring his pupil some more confidence in his abilities. Krillin reached the center of the ring and waved awkwardly at the cheering crowds in the stands. The announcer then brought the microphone to his lips.

"And brave young Krillin will be facing the mighty Bacterian!" The announcer shouted in elation as he pointed towards the entrance that led to the ring. In the opening of the door a figure appeared, easily twice as tall as Krillin and a whole lot bulkier. Flies and other insects were swirling around the man. Krillin gulped at the stench coming his way. To his disgust, Bacterian was donned in just some man-pants, that were at least as dirty as the man himself.

Bacterian then entered the ring, laughing loudly as he did. He glanced over at Krillin and burst out in laughter. "You're my opponent? I will snap you in half like the twig you are!" Bacterian shouted out as he pretended to snap a twig in half with his hands. Krillin growled as he slid into his stance. "We'll just see about that!" He snapped back. The announcer then cleared his throat and threw his free hand up into the air to draw the attention of the crowd.

"Without further ado! Let the match begin!" Then, the announcer hurriedly left the ring. One of the marshalls rang the gong loudly. Krillin and Bacterian were now standing face-to-face, opposing each other. Krillin fought back the urge to vomit from the smell coming his way whilst Bacterian continued to laugh like a maniac. The dirty fighter then stalked forward before lashing out with a wild strike.

Krillin reacted swiftly, instantly flipping up into the air and out of the way. Bacterian uttered a cry of surprise as the monk dissapeared from his sight. He then heard two boots touch down. Somehow, the monk had managed to get behind him. Bacterian quickly turned around. "Impressive! See how you stand up to the horror that is my breath!" He roared before opening his mouth up wide and showering the poor Krillin with his monstrous breath.

Krillin tried to fight against the stench, but it quickly overpowered him. He was sent stumbling backwards, his head dizzy and his vision unclear. Bacterian then began franctically rubbing inside his disgusting man-pants. He continued this for a couple of seconds before proudly brandishing his thumb. The smell was so bad that it was almost visible. Bacterian then laughed whilst rushing forward. He then stuck his thumb right into Krillin's face.

The youngster screamed in agony as he was thrown back and struggled to stay conscious. He landed on his back moments later but managed to flip back up onto his feet. Unsure of what to do next, he scurried backwards and threw up a cross-block. Then, suddenly, he heard a voice thunder from out the stands.

"What are you doing, Krillin? You have no need to be affected by his smell! You don't even have a nose!"

Krillin looked over at the stands to see his master shouting at him. He then scratched his head. Roshi was right! Why was he letting the smell affect him? He didn't even have a nose to smell with! With newfound confidence, Krillin struck his stance once more.

Pondering on how to best approach his target, Krillin spotted that Bacterian left an opening in between his legs caused by his wide stance. The monk lowered his head before dashing in.

He had reached the opening underneath his opponent and was about to get through to the other side when Bacterian simply dropped himself onto his behind, pinning Krillin down beneath him. Master Roshi's student cried out in pain and disgust as he now found himself being crushed under Bacterian's weight. To make matters worse, the filthy giant leapt up before immediately coming down again. Krillin cried out again as he struggled to get out from under Bacterian.

He succeeded in getting out from under his disgusting opponent as he bounced up once more. Bacterian came down with a thud again, but the monk had rolled away and was now back on his feet. He then wasted no time as he leapt up horizontally, only stopping when he reached the height of Bacterian's face. A sickening crunch could be heard as Krillin connected his boot straight into Bacterian's jaw.

The larger fighter uttered a cry of shock as the kick sent him spiralling out of the ring. He crashed down in the grass and his smell immediately caused a part of the crowd to disperse in panic. The announcer hurried back into the ring and raised Krillin's hand after grabbing hold of it. "The winner is… Krillin!" He announced before the onlookers burst out in an impressive applause.

Krillin bowed, a blush visible on his cheeks. He then quickly made his way over back to his master, who patted him on the back. "What a kick that was, Krillin. Sent him flying! But you might have overdone it a little…" Roshi said as he glanced over at Bacterian. The filthy brute was still out cold and being hoisted onto a stretcher, something that would have been impossible if the marshalls hadn't worn gas masks against the horrible smell.

Later that day…

Krillin and Roshi were still basking somewhat in the glory of their victory. They had decided to come out and watch the next match. In it was Pamput, one of the tournament's favourites to win against an unknown character called Kakarot that had made his way through the preliminary rounds with ease. Roshi had told Krillin to pay close attention, as chances were that Krillin would face the winner of this fight next.

Pamput was the first to enter the ring. He did so with a gracious flip before landing firmly on his feet. He then started throwing punches and kicks in all directions, dazzling the crowd with his technique and speed. They applauded and cheered loudly. Krillin scratched his head. "Hey, isn't this guy supposed to be some big-shot kickboxing champion? I can track his movements with such ease… Well he sure seems confident." The monk remarked. Roshi chuckled in response. "I told you before Krillin, if you stick to your training, most of the opponents in this tournament should pose no problem at all for you."

The announcer then made his way over to Pamput. "I'm sorry, champ. But it seems you're opponent is running a little late!"

Pamput just smirked. "No worries. It's to be expected, really. I often have that effect on my opponents." He then pounded his fists together in anticipation as the announcer made a quick apology to the crowd, who were starting to boo in impatience. A minute or so passed and the announcer took up the microphone once more. "In accordance to the rules… I must declare this match forfeited, due to Kakarot not showing up!" He shouted.

But he was startled when a small figure suddenly leapt out from the crowd and landed inside the ring. "I'm here."

Into the ring had entered a young boy. He looked quite wild. He was wearing an old, torn up gi and his spiky hair seemed to stick out in every possible direction. There were smudges of dirt on his face and his knuckles were bloodied, seemingly caused by earlier combat. But what was perhaps most striking about the boy's appearance was a thick, bushy tail that was wrapped around his waist.

Roshi let out a gasp. "Pay close attention, Krillin. I don't know who this boy is, but if I'm correct about what I'm sensing, then I'm afraid Pamput won't stand a chance…"

Krillin shot his master a puzzled look. "Pamput? Against that brat? Nah, you must be mistaken…" But then the monk reached out with his own feelings and was shocked at what he felt. This boy had insane power! And there was something about the boy's energy that sent a chill down Krillin's spine.

Pamput wasn't able to sense ki and stood confidently in his stance, the grin on his face widening. "If you were smart, you would have stayed gone!" He taunted. But there was none of the expected response. Instead, Kakarot just stood there, his eyes cold and his hands low. Pamput growled. How was this kid so relaxed? Did he not know who he was up against here?

"The suspense is thicker than my hair-gel! You wouldn't a great fight? Well people, I think we might have that on our hands!" The announcer said as he moved back, preparing to exit the ring.

Pamput then suddenly shot out a jab, but stopped his fist inches away from Kakarot's face. To his surprise, the boy hadn't even flinched. "What's the matter kid? Scared stiff? Or am I just too fast for you?" He taunted. But still, the small, tailed boy gave no response, his hands still relaxed and lowered, the look in his eyes still as cold as before.

A sweat started to break out in Pamput's hair. The look this boy was giving him was somehow giving him, the mighty middleweight kickboxing champion Pamput, the creeps. But Pamput straightened himself out and smirked. "You don't seem to know who you're dealing with! But that's not you're fault, you're just uneducated! That's fine, in fact, I'll bring you up to speed with a little demonstration!"

Pamput then started throwing his combinations in the air, switching between kicking rapidly and punching rapidly. He then flipped over backwards and stopped near one of the walls surrounding the ring. With a mighty scream, he elbowed backwards. His strike crashed into the wall and caused it to crumble instantly.

Cries of shock erupted from the crowd. "Now! You've witnessed my power. And this is just a taste." Pamput boasted confidenty, the smirk now back on his face. Kakarot seemed to respond for the first time now, as a grin appeared on his face. "Pathetic." He said as he balled his small hands into fists.

Pamput's face now became red as anger overcame. "You! You just wait, little brat. I won't be going easy on you!" The two fighters then moved to their respective corners.

The announcer then raised his hand. "Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! Let the match begin!"

"Thrity seconds, kid. You get thirty seconds of Pamput's time before I put you down!" The hot-shot fighter said as the crowd cheered him on franctically. Then the gong was rang by the marshall once more and the match had officialy begun. Pamput wasted no time as he immediately rushed in wit hall of his speed. He loaded up a big right-straight and threw it right at Kakarot's face.

But the boy seemed to dissapear for a moment as he side-stepped with stunning speed. He swatted the incoming arm away with a well-timed block and countered with a right cross of his own that hit Pamput square on the chin. The champion kickboxer growled in pain as he was hurtled through the air before roughly crash landing a few feet away.

Pamput lay on his back for a few seconds, gasping for air. What in the hell had just happened? Never in his time had Pamput seen anybody move so fast, or hit so hard for that matter. Little did he know, that Kakarot had only been using a fraction of his true strenght with that punch.

Pamput forced himself back on his feet, white-hot with rage. His hands trembled as his eyes grew wide. "You! I will-!" He started, but he was suddenly cut off as his opponent closed the distance between them with blinding speed. Pamput desperately tried to defend himself by jumping backwards, but the boy stayed right in front of him the whole time.

Panicked, the kickboxer then struck out with a wild looping hook, but Kakarot simply ducked underneath the attack with ease, his expression still unchanging. Pamput let out a scream of frustration before loading up another one of those wild punches. But he never got the chance to throw his punch as the boy he was facing attacked first. A blindingly fast uppercut hit home into Pamput's gut and doubled him over.

The kickboxer was launched backwards through the air before coming down with a loud crash. He lay there writhing in pain for a while whilst clutching the spot in his gut where he had been hit. Then, he finally recovered enough to hoist himself back up to one knee. He was still in this crouched position when the boy suddenly appeared above him, his foot already drawn back, ready to kick out with.

Pamput tried to throw up a block in panic, but to no avail. The kick hit home on his jaw, which broke with a truly sickening crunch. He was again thrown to the floor and skidded on for a few feet, almost rolling out of the ring. But he managed to stop himself just inches from the edge. He then dragged himself back up, a trickle of blood running out of his now disfigured mouth.

"It seems that you're the one who's getting a taste. By the way, your thirty seconds are up." Kakarot spoke calmly. Then once again, he dissapeared from sight. Pamput let out a cry of shock as the boy showed up right next to him. He tried to move away, but his feet were quickly swept out from under him. He was still in the air, in the process of falling down, when Kakarot smashed his elbow into his torso.

Pamput's fall was accelerated greatly and he was sent crashing into the ring, which dented upon impact. Kakarot then turned around and calmly started to leave the ring, a small smirk etched on his young face. The announcer ran over towards Pamput, who was now a total mess. He was out cold and trembling, blood from his mouth had covered his chest in red. The announcer gulped before clearing his throat and lifting his microphone. "It seems Pamput can no longer continue. The winner is Kakarot!" He announced.

Roshi and Krillin shot eachother some worried looks. "Wow, he made short work of Pamput. Did you see that speed, Master? Unbelievable! And that power…" Krillin exclaimed. Roshi nodded shortly. "Yes, I saw it. But what worries me is not this kid's power. What worries me more is that he was holding back the entire time, dragging the fight out. He was actually enjoying hurting the poor fella. It was a good thing Pamput collapsed when he did, or he would have gotten himself killed in there for sure." Krillin gasped. He realized Roshi was right. "So, how much was he actually holding back?" The monk wondered out loud.

The announcer then took center-stage once more. "Our next fight scheduled was Krillin versus Jackie Chun! But, I'm sorry to say this but… It seems Jackie Chun bailed out of the tournament. He is nowhere to be found! But no worries people! Kakarot will take Jackie Chun's place in the next round as Krillin's opponent!" He announced.

Krillin's eyes widened in shock. He looked over to Roshi, who had a serious expression beneath his ever-present sunglasses. "M-me? Against that monster?" Krillin uttered in fear and disbelief. Roshi then patted him on the shoulder. "You are way stronger than that Pamput guy, Krillin. So don't count yourself out yet. Though the boy was powerful, his technique was quite unrefined. Show him the power of the Turtle School!" Roshi boasted, but Krillin hung his head. The confidence he had gained after beating Bacterian had suddenly melted away like snow…

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Powerlevels :

Kakarot: 75 (surpressed)

Krillin: 150

Master Roshi: 180

Pamput: 25

Bacterian: 20

 **Please leave a review on what you think of the story so far!**

 **My regards.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, before I begin chapter 2. I would like to thank all those who reviewed the story thus far. I really like the idea of Kakarot being an anti-hero as you have suggested in the reviews. And Bulma might make her appearance later… Feel free to make suggestions and voice your opinions!**

 **Chapter 2: Unstoppable?**

The announcer stood in the middle of the ring. Roars from the crowd arose. They were impatient, because they knew what was to come. Those two unusually strong kids from before were going to fight each other next.

Krillin was the first of the two young warriors to enter the ring.

"Here is our first contestant! Give it up for Krillin people!" The announcer had just stopped yelling when the crowd erupted. Krillin had been his usual insecure self, but now his confidence was gaining. These people were chanting his name. He pumped his fist up into the air and smirked as the crowds continued to bring forth their noise.

"And now!" The announcer cried out, pausing a moment as the crowd fell silent in anticipation. "His opponent! The mysterious… Kakarot!"

Kakarot entered the ring very calmly. There was a confident grin on the boy's face as he made his way over to Krillin, walking very slowly. He was seemingly completely unaffected by the crowd going nuts. The people liked Krillin so far, but Kakarot had beaten Pamput so convincingly that he had gained some fans in doing so. Sure, it had been a little bloody, but that's what some people wanted to see.

The two boys stood opposed in the center of the ring. Krillin felt a tremble go down his spine as he stared at Kakarot's dark, cold eyes. But he gritted his teeth and tried to give him his meanest look. The stare-down was then interrupted by the announcer.

"It's time to start the action!" He then observed as the two fighters went to their respective corners before hurrying out of the ring. The marshall then rang the gong to let the match commence.

Kakarot wasted no time as he dashed in immediately. He loaded up a strong hook with his right hand and aimed it for Krillin's jaw before letting fly. He was taken by surprise when the bald monk ducked under it with relative ease before countering with a roundhouse kick that caught him square in his ribs and drove him back. He flipped over backwards quickly and landed on his feet to get some distance in between himself and Krillin.

This funny looking bald character was actually tough, he thought. That attack hadn't hurt him at all, but he was surprised that it had connected. No one had been able to hit him in this tournament up to this point. He balled his fists and smirked. He might have just found the challenge he had been looking for when entering this tournament…

"Impressive, baldie. But you're gonna have to do better than that to hurt me!" He taunted as he slid into his stance. Krillin grunted back at him. "Don't worry, that was just the tip of the ice-berg! Here goes!"

This time it was Krillin's turn to dash in. He closed the distance quickly and engaged. But Kakarot was ready, blocking Krillin's high-kick with his forearm. Krillin roared as he followed up with a well-placed elbow strike. But again, his opponent was ready and hopped back to avoid. Krillin gulped as he realized that he had left himself open with that miss. He looked to the left just in time to see the bottom of Kakarot's boot racing towards his jaw.

Krillin was hit harder there than he had ever been hit before. He was propelled into the ring with great speed and bounced up once before crashing down again and skidding on a few feet. Kakarot stood patiently waiting, arms folded, as Krillin struggled himself up from the floor. "I hope that's not all you can do! I thought this was gonna be fun!" The dark haired boy complained tauntingly.

Krillin felt his anger swell up as he smeared the stream of blood running from his mouth away with the sleeve of his gi. "I will show you the power of the Turtle School!" Krillin uttered as he dissapeared for a moment, at least in the perception of the crowd. But Kakarot could easily track him as he came in. Krillin tried to sweep his opponent, but his attack was easily avoided as the young Saiyan jumped up quickly and tried to counter by lashing out with a kick in mid-air.

But the monk managed to block the counter this time and instantly took advantage of the opening now offered to him by side-stepping to the left before striking out with well-placed uppercut to the gut. Kakarot hissed as he was thrown back from the blow. Krillin went in for the kill, ready to strike again, when the Saiyan suddenly leapt forward. Their heads smashed together with a loud bang and Krillin soon found himself sailing through the air backwards.

He hadn't yet recovered when Kakarot seemed to vanish only to reappear again behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his lower back as the Saiyan hit him there with a knee. He ignored the pain as he forced himself to swing around. Now facing Kakarot again, he tried to catch his opponent with a right-cross, but it lacked speed and he was once again countered. This time, Kakarot hit out with a vicious elbow to Krillin's chin that sent him flying. He crashed down once again and rolled over before coming to a stop. He was lying on the floor face-first and almost blacked out of consciousness.

Then suddenly, he heard a familiar voice in the stands. "Come on Krillin! Get up! Don't fight this guy's fight. He has too much brute power and speed. Don't get in these exchanges with him!" It was Master Roshi. Krillin forced himself back up, still a bit dazed from the blow he had just taken. "Then what the hell _should_ I do?!" Krillin shot back in a frenzy.

"Get him from a distance! Hit him with the Kamehameha!" Roshi suggested. Krillin responded with a smirk. This guy was tough in hand-to-hand combat, but how would he fare against the Kamehemeha? He then brought his hands to his hips in a cup. Instantly, an orb of blue energy began to crackle inside. Kakarot raised his eyebrows into a frown. What was this clown up to now?

"Ka….Meee…..Haaaa….Meee…Haaa!" Krillin spoke slowly and with focus as the orb of energy grew and crackled between his hands. Then, he pointed his palms out forward, aiming at his opponent. A blinding beam of blue energy then shot out. It raced towards Kakarot, and to Krillin's surprise, the Saiyan made no move. He patiently waited until the beam had reached him. Then he threw his hands forwards, his palms facing the beam.

Krillin gulped in shock as he managed to stop the beam dead in it's tracks, holding it in place with his palms. Then, with a light grunt of effort, Kakarot directed his hands up, pushing the beam into the sky where it shot off harmlessly. Krillin couldn't believe it… He had put all he had into that beam! And this guy just deflects it like that… Could it get any worse?

It could… Kakarot grinned as he copied the moves Krillin had just performed, bringing his hands to his hip in a cup. The monk couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise as blue energy now formed an orb in Kakarot's hands. "Let's see how you respond to your own medicine!" Kakarot roared as he fired his own beam at Krillin now.

It had taken Krillin months of gruelling practice before he had finally been able to do the Kamehameha… And this guy was insulting him, getting it right the first time he tried… But the beam was instable and weaker than Krillin's had been. He raised his hand up and chopped it down as the beam reached him, chopping the energy clean in half and causing the beam to dissipate.

But defending against the beam had left him open… Kakarot had taken the chance to close the distance. He then threw a right straight that connected with Krillin's cheek and knocked him back a few feet. Krillin was still trying to regain his balance from the blow when Kakarot mercilessly followed up with the next attack, shin kicking Krillin in his ribs.

The human growled as he felt a rib snap in half. He clutched the spot where he had been hit immediately, rendering him defenseless as Kakarot went on and pummeled him with a left-hook to the jaw.

The next moment Krillin found himself lying on his back, he groaned in pain as he tilted his head forward. in fear, Krillin saw Kakarot's sillhoutte standing tall and mighty above him, his boot raised up in the air, ready to stomp down and finish him off. The foot then came down with great speed, but in a last ditch effort, Krillin rolled to the side and out of the way of the attack.

Kakarot let out a cry of anger as his attack missed as his boot drilled into the ring, cracking a few tiles as it did. He turned around, to find Krillin crawling backwards in desperation. He raised up his hand, palm forward.

Then suddenly, the old turtle hermit leapt into the ring in between Kakarot and Krillin. "That's enough for now. We forfeit!" Roshi screamed out. The crowd let out a cry of shock. Kakarot hissed. "Out of my way, oldtimer!" He shouted as he fired the blast that he had intended to finish Krillin off with.

Roshi had no time to hesitate, flicking his hand out to deflect the blast. Kakarot smirked. This old guy was stronger than he looked… "It's over when I say it's over!" Kakarot announced as he tried to dash on Krillin again, who was still on his back and in no shape to fight. But before the Saiyan could reach Krillin, the hermit appeared in his way and elbowed him in the back of his neck.

Off balance, Kakarot stumbled forward before recovering and spinning around. But Roshi was already coming in and caught him with a vicious uppercut to the gut that doubled him over and knocked him back. Infuriated, Kakarot began to throw wild combinations of punches, but the hermit skillfully leaned out of the way of most of them, whilst blocking the others.

Roshi then suddenly turned around and leapt backwards. Kakarot grunted in pain as Roshi's heavy turtle shield crashed into his nose and sent him hurtling backwards, a trail of blood from his nose following him as he did. Roshi then tried to follow up with a chopping right hand, but Kakarot recovered just in time and backflipped out of the way. He landed on his feet and counter-attacked Roshi with a hard roundhouse kick. But the Turtle master caught the attack and then swept Kakarot's leg away from under him.

Kakarot cried in pain as he crashed down, head first. "You are strong, boy. But your technique is unrefined. Why don't we call it a day? Let me train you. You could be the strongest fighter in the world." Roshi said as he slid out of his stance.

Kakarot rubbed his skull as he slowly got up. "Train me? There's no one that can beat me!" He said as he balled his fists. "You've asked for it, now." Roshi announced as he formed the same cup with his hands and brought it to his hips. "My Kamehameha will be too much for you to handle!"

Kakarot grinned. This attack again? He would deflect it just as he had before! But the blinding beam of energy that raced towards him now was easily twice as thick as Krillin's had been. He stuck out his hands, but the attack overwhelmed him.

A huge explosion followed, sending the spectators into a panic. They trampled each other as they made for the exit in a hurry. They were martial arts fans, but that explosion had been a little bit too much for comfort.

The ring was shortly covered in a cloud of smoke and dust. It settled to reveal the ring, half-destroyed. In the crater that the attack had caused lay the Saiyan boy, his skin charred and his hair partially burned. He was unconscious, but still alive, to Roshi's relief. Roshi then made his way over to Krillin and helped him up. "Such potential, to survive an attack like that. We'll take him with us and train him." Roshi explained to Krillin, who responded by breaking out into a sweat.

"H-him? But he's a monster!" Krillin tried to warn his master. "Everyone should have a second chance… Maybe one day, he'll become earth's greatest hero." Roshi explained as he now made his way over to Kakarot and hoisted the young boy onto his shoulders. The master and his student then left the arena as swiftly and silently as they could, with people still running around in a frenzy.

"Wait! Who's gonna pay for the damages?!" The announcer shouted after them, but they rounded the corner and quickly dissapeared, not even taking the time to look back.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Powerlevels:**

 **Kakarot (Full power): 160**

 **Krillin: 150**

 **Roshi: 180**


End file.
